The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Spiraling Doozie’ referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Spiraling Doozie’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in May of 2017 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Sedum spurium cultivar ‘Tricolor’ (not patented) growing in a 1-quart container in his greenhouse in Hudsonville, Mich.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in August of 2017 in Hudsonville, Mich. Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings and division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.